


my bitter-sweet Shrek

by furiousBird



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, it will be kinda stinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousBird/pseuds/furiousBird
Summary: good old-fashioned smut with sex-symbol of the entire universeeverything begins with one calm December night...
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	my bitter-sweet Shrek

In one December night I've been reading one wonderful book about that ogre who saved a princess.

And oh well I kind of was masturbating on the moment where there was description of his lips. So soft and gentle.

Don't blame me it was this sexy and beautiful Shrek who made me feel this way.

So when I went to bed suddenly I heard strange noise in the kitchen. And of course I went there, I was so ashamed of myself when I saw the Shrek Himself. He looked at me with... pity?

My arms were shaking and I didn't knew what to say. This green ogre approached me. I was still in shock and couldn't understand what is he doing. He gently touched my arm and said, with deep velvety voice

"I know what you did, I don't blame you, _my dear_ "

His another hand cupped my cheek. I blushed. Is he going to do what I think? Oh gosh, it's so weird? But in the same time arousing..... Shrek slightly opened his mouth, I sensed this breath, filled with onions and slugs.

"Mr. Shrek... Is it alright if we..."

I couldn't continue He placed his finger on my lips and whispered.

"Can we move to your bed now?"

Of course I didn't knew what to answer but my body...

My body didn't listened to me and went with Shrek in the direction of my bedroom. When we've got there I whimpered when he touched my waist. But I couldn't resist this big hand and, finally, I've got braver and looked directly at his eyes

"Shrek... I want to kiss you" I said.

He even was for a second surprised, because of this reaction I smiled. He was blushing. So cute.

I touched his big green lips with my fingertips. Without hesitation I finally kissed him.

_Just as I thought._

His lips were so soft, as if I was this princess who was kissed by him. It was funny feeling, as if I was dreaming, but I knew.

It's reality. After few minutes of making out we've finally decided that this should go deeper than it is now. He slightly pushed me on bed, as gentle as always. He looked again at my hands and sniffed them, then licked. it was so sudden that I couldn't even react.

"Your hands are so tasty... I could even **eat** them... "he said

Wait What

He chuckled and said "just joking, you seemed to be stressed and sad well..."

Whew

I was relieved

"For these jokes you owe me the best sex I've ever had"

He was pleased with it. I rapidly took of his shirt and sucked in his big tits. He sweetly moaned. Shrek's boobs were as soft as his lips, I decided to lick his nipple

"Your boompa loompas are so sweet, I could even eat them" mockingly I said.

This scene was so charming, this big grumpy ogre in one moment became so soft and tender. I glanced to his pants. He obviously had a boner.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me why, just read.


End file.
